Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-9r}{5} - \dfrac{-3r}{5}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{-9r - (-3r)}{5}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{-6r}{5}$